the_new_and_improved_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/Here you go
no its not for this wiki Please note that GemWing applications are currently closed. tribe design + fancy banner table thing =Rules= You may create normal Wisewngs with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a Wisewing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Ambassador (or any other government figure) *Animus *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= Wisewings are tall, willowy dragons with Four horns: two dull stubby ones that sit at the corner of their mouths, and two sharp ones that sit behind their ears that curves slightly. They have slim skywing like snouts, but they are slightly wider then skywing snouts. Their tails are normally 3 or 4 times their normal body length and tipped with a kite like fin. Wisewings have a tiny bit sexually dimorphism, meaning that there is variation between males and females. Once a female Wisewing is about 5 years old a few of their scales start to become a golden glittering color, the golden scales can develop anywhere but they normally appear in a line down their side or bands around their arms. Male Wisewings have no other features. their scale color changes depending on lighting, they are a very dark color sometimes with a tinge of blue, red, or purple when in a darker area or in a room with indirect sunlight, in direct sunlight their scales get much lighter normally reaching a light grey, Their eyes can be almost every color except for yellow, they have a milky white wing membrane and kite is normally the same color but on rare occasions it can be a different color, their wings are connected to their upper arms, They can range from the size of a nightwing to the size of a rainwing =Abilities= Wisewings are naturally made for quick repetitive attacks, built to live in high altitudes. Their exceptional eyesight makes it easy to see any prey or dragons below them, Though they are meant for high areas they tend to live in open fields where the can easily see any approaching enemies or shadowy valleys where they can remain hidden in the dark Wisewing have the uncanny ability to the memories of their ancestors so the longer the family line the more memories the dragon is able to access, the second ability is the ability to spray either a thin black mist that easily disperses through the area this mist it normally used only to escape the prying eyes of other dragon species, the second mist is a light grey mist that barely disperses, this mist is a very strong sedative, A wisewing can only have one of these mist abilities it normally being determined by the parents abilities. =Naming= Wisewings are normally named after torture methods, ways you could die, or describing features of the dragon. =Combat= When in combat Wisewings use surprise attacks and well thought out strategies, some old scrolls describe Wisewing battle tactics as "Dirty but effective tactics" but as of late wisewings haven't engaged and any combat for years and years, Training Wisewing training is kept under lock and key but from what is known trainees are put through the ringer, training for every situation. Military Branches The Brute Wing These Wisewings are normally more heavy set than other wisewings, they are normally deployed first when in war The Fast Wing These dragons are the dragons who execute any surprise attacks =History= Add =Architecture= Add =Territory= Add Landmarks uwu Add Settlements uwu Add =Education= Add =Notable Historical Members= Rulers =Culture= Add =Religion= Add =Diet= Add =Traditions= uwu Add =Holidays= uwu Add =Intertribal Affairs= Add =Stereotypical GemWing= Add =Hobbies= Add =Government= The Wisewing government is an oddball compared to other tribe govermants as they simply just choose the oldest child of the current leader to be next in line no matter the gender, and there has been no "Bad" leader who can't do their job because of their ability to retain memories Queen Add Succession Add =Significant Members= uwu Add uwu x2 Add Ambassadors *Add =Gallery= Add Category:Blog posts